


butterfly bush

by yobirin



Series: the incredible adventures of rio's comfort time [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Kinda, Making Out, Multi, Other, Reader is gender neutral, i have a thing for gakuran, i just looked at (and talked about) his gakuran too much, listen i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobirin/pseuds/yobirin
Summary: Meaning "a premonition of love" and "I yearn for you" in Hanakotoba.
Relationships: Ichinomiya Tokiya/Reader, Ichinose Tokiya/Reader
Series: the incredible adventures of rio's comfort time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	butterfly bush

**Author's Note:**

> er, this has been in my drafts for fucking ever. dont @ me

xxx

When he backs up against the wall—legs parted as you stand between them—his jacket is already wrinkled, collar unbuttoned. Seeing him allow that much damage to his appearance feels like a win but it's not quite enough. You want to see his jacket open, the look of defeat in his face as he feels too hot to keep it buttoned. You want to see the way he stops worrying about it the same way he should for everything else. Letting himself be under your control.

And yet, he doesn't do any of these things. Most of his jacket stays buttoned, and he looks up with a glare, almost as if to challenge you.

Well.

That look won't last long, anyway.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> i bullied myself into posting this


End file.
